In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a portable scale and, more particularly, to a portable, lightweight scale that may be carried by a traveler and used by the traveler to measure the weight of an individual as well as the weight of luggage and other items.
It is often desirable when traveling to obtain information regarding the weight of an individual. This is especially desired when one is traveling on a lengthy journey. Additionally, it is often desirable to determine the weight of the luggage which one is packing for travel inasmuch as many carriers, particularly airlines, have weight limitations for luggage. Thus, access to a device for determining the weight of luggage or a person is a desirable objective for a traveler.
Heretofore, it has been suggested that a weight measurement device may include a spring loaded scale. While such a device may be useful, it is not useful for the accurate measurement of the weight of an individual and may not have the dual capability for weighing an individual as well as luggage which an individual may be transporting.
Further, even if one is not traveling, the availability of a lightweight, portable, reduced size scale is desirable. Such a device should be capable of being easily stored when not in use, compact and rugged.
Thus, there has developed a need for a small and highly accurate scale which can be used by a traveler as well as in the home.